


I Am Your King

by trinuil



Series: The Drabble Games - Fic Collection [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry Thorin Oakenshield, Dwarves, Erebor, F/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by anon for the <a href="http://trinuil.tumblr.com/post/145209643341/holy-batshit-robin-its-the-drabble-games">Drabble Games</a> on <a href="http://trinuil.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p><p><b>Drabble Games prompt</b>: Well this is awkward...<br/><b>Word Count</b>: 1,970<br/><b>Warnings</b>: SMUT, BDSM..sorta kinda</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Am Your King

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon for the [Drabble Games](http://trinuil.tumblr.com/post/145209643341/holy-batshit-robin-its-the-drabble-games) on [tumblr](http://trinuil.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  **Drabble Games prompt** : Well this is awkward...  
>  **Word Count** : 1,970  
>  **Warnings** : SMUT, BDSM..sorta kinda

It would be alright, you told yourself as you hurried to Erebor’s training grounds.

He wouldn’t find out. 

Oh, Yavanna...if he does find you, you’d be in so much trouble. Why, just last night Thorin had expressed his dislike of you trying out for the Royal Guard. To be more precise, he had forbidden you from going. He would not hear of his significant other take up a job, and certainly not a job that required you to put your life on the line.

He won’t find out. You’ll show up, try out and be back in the palace in no time. Besides, you probably wouldn’t even get picked. He definitely wouldn’t find out...right?

You stepped out into the field just in time to see a big towering dwarf pick up a huge battle axe. You hurried over to the short line of dwarves who you assumed were trying out too. Not many had shown up and that didn’t surprise you. Since the mountain had been reclaimed, your people had been returning in small groups from the Blue Mountains. There weren’t many people interested in joining the guard, most of them were more focused on rebuilding Erebor and their lives. 

You didn’t have to bother yourself with such things. You had met Thorin in the Blue Mountains and had courted for many years before he set out on the quest to reclaim his kingdom. You had awaited anxiously for news from him for several years and when all hope seemed lost, he sends a raven baring news of triumph. You had left at once and were among the first few people there. Living alone required you to have skill with at least one weapon and since you wandered the halls alone when Thorin was busy with his duties as King, you wanted to put your skills to better use.

The big dwarf, introduced himself as Dwalin and you thought that everything about this dwarf was very intimidating. He walked down the row of dwarves, explaining that you were to fight him with a weapon of your choosing and if he thought your skills were satisfactory, you were in.

He stopped and turned to face you with a surprised look on his face, “Lass, what are you doing here?”.

His question confused you, is he implying that because you were a female you shouldn’t be here? No, that couldn’t it..darrowdam weren’t prohibited from joining the guard or the army...many just chose not to.

You shrugged, “What everyone here is doing, I suppose. Trying out”.

“Hmmm”, he narrowed his eyes and called out to one of the dwarves, and the trials began.

* * *

So far, three people had been approved to join. The last young dwarf who went up against Dwalin was hobbling off the field with a broken nose, a bloodied lip and a fractured ankle. And you were next.

Dwalin looked like approved when you picked up a pair of lightweight battle axes. You spun them in your hands as you braced yourself. You parried, dodged and returned his lethal blows. You were much better than he expected. You blocked one of his blows, a glint in his eyes gave away his next move - you were ready.

He slammed his forehead down against yours, you met his head with equal force. The sound was obscene.

You both stumbled back a little, you drop kicked him in his gut, rolled to the side and raised your axe to strike at his armor.

“I got you now!”, you smirked smugly.

You were going to strike when you felt a rough arm grab your wrist and pull the axe out of your hand. You whipped around to face a very angry Thorin.

You shrank under his glare.

“ **Well this is awkward...** ”, you squeaked fiddling with the blade of the axe you had left.

“ _What_. Are you doing. _Here_?”, he asked in a dangerously low voice. His eyes sparked in fury while his grip on your wrist tightened. That _might_ leave a bruise.

“Ow”, you protested weakly. To make him let go of you was your plan, and it worked. You dropped the axe and took off in the opposite direction, You sprinted like a pack of rabid wargs were chasing you. You did not want to deal with Thorin when he was mad. You’ve never made him lose his temper before, you just didn’t know how to go about the whole thing.

Running up the stairs to the palace, you thought of a hiding spot. Your room was out of the question. Thorin’s? No. The library? Ori would rat you out..the weakling of a scribe. Where would he never think to look for you?

You snapped your fingers. The forges. He knew you’d rather die than endure all that heat and soot. But this was important..you needed to buy sometime for him to calm down.

Occasionally looking over your shoulder to see if you were being followed, you ran down the busy halls to the forges. You sneaked in, while keeping to the shadows and out of the way, you looked around for a spot you could occupy for a while. There weren’t very many comfortable places..it was warm and loud, with metal everywhere. You didn’t have much time because he found you.

Some of the dwarves cried out, “It’s the King!”. You cringed and ducked down under one of the work benches. Drat. How did he _know_? Did he see you? He couldn’t have. You were far out in the back in the dimly lit room.

Thorin sounded agitated when he ordered everyone to leave the forge. You gulped. Just keep quiet, you told yourself.

Everyone was out of the forge withing seconds, no questions asked. He shut the large double doors and took slow strides into the room. He walked down the row of work benches with the bench you were under.

“I know you’re in here, Y/N”.

You hugged your knees to your chest and held back a gasp.

He walked up to your bench and stopped. 

Oh blessed Durin _above_ , NO.

You heard the clinking of metal and then you saw his fur mantle come off and with a thunk he flopped it on the bench. Then he kept walking. He was about to make the turn around your bench and you wanted to turn around to keep your eyes on his heavy boots, but before you could turn, he beat you to the other side and seized your arm.

You shrieked as you were pulled out from under the bench in a swift motion and slammed on top of it over his fur mantle. You didn’t move a muscle. You didn’t dare. You just kept your eyes fixed on his angry one and chin up, ready to take his stubborn arse on.

This time he didn’t release your wrists, his breathing was uneven and he looked a bit disheveled, most likely from chasing you. 

“I’m going to ask you again. What were you doing there?”.

“Picking berries. What do you think?”, you snapped.

“Why didn’t you listen to me?”, he demanded.

“I wasn’t going to join even if I did get picked”, you rolled your eyes.

He shook with contained rage and for some odd reason, it turned you on.

“You are to listen to me”, he barked, “I won’t allow disobedience in my kingdom!”

You couldn’t help but smile a little, “You look..hot...when you’re angry”, you brushed a finger against his beard.

He knocked your hand away before barring his teeth, “Don’t patronize me! You WILL respect me. I have let you do anything and everything, and I asked you to refrain from doing ONE thing..”, he yelled. Taking a deep breath he backed up till you weren’t pinned down anymore. You sat up and rubbed your wrists.

“You could have been seriously hurt!”, his voice boomed in the large space.

You ducked your head, “but i wasn’t”, you spoke softly.

“Is that so? Then what in Durin’s name is this, pray tell?”, he spat, gesturing to a couple bruises on your arms and a gash on your cheek. Huh. You didn’t notice those before.

“Thorin..I’m sorry, alright? I won’t do it again, can we please just leave now?”

His eyes darkened, “That’s right. This will never happen again. A punishment will guarantee it doesn’t”. 

Huh?

He yanked you off the bench, spun you around, bent you over the bench and pulled your pants off aggressively. You gasped in shock. He held you down by the nape of your neck and ran his other hand down your back and over your bum. 

“Thorin, what are you doing?”

“You brought this on yourself, my little gem”.

He brought his hand down your bare bum with a thunderous smack. You winced in pain, but you barely had any time to prepare yourself for the next one.

“No Queen of mine will disobey me”, he smirked deviously.

You gasped in pain when his hand came in contact with your burning skin over and over again. _Queen?_ A conversation for later.

“Are you sorry for what you did?”.

You whimpered a “yes” and fought the urge to scream out and beg for more. He rubbed your sore, red bum a few times before his fingers wandered down between your legs.

“You’re dripping. Godforsaken harlot”, he chuckled.

He ripped at the lacing on the back of your corset and shoved it off. Leaning forward, he pulled you off the table just enough so that he could kiss your neck and fondle your breasts. You hummed in pleasure.

He stuck three fingers in and furiously pumped into you, curling and stroking your sensitive walls. “Thorin..”, you moaned closing your eyes and reached behind you to feel his throbbing, fully grown length. He bucked against your hand, “You want it?”, he growled in your ear.

“Gods yes Thorin!”.

“You’re going to have to beg for it”, he pulled his fingers out of you and slapped your arse before squeezing your breast, eliciting another desperate moan from you.

“Please, My King! I need you inside me! _Please_ , give it to me”.

He was fast. He was buried inside you in seconds, “I am your King. And you will treat me as such”. You were clawing at his fur mantle, lost in a world of euphoria. He began pounding into you, mad with lust and wanton need for you. His thrusts became erratic and desperate, his nails dug into your skin as he he grunted and kissed your shoulder.

And then you were coming. Hard. You screamed his name till your voice was sore while waves upon waved of please racked with pleasure. Thorin spilled inside you a few minutes later, his body going limp on top of yours, both breathing hard and covered in sweat.

He got off you and turned you around to hold you in his arms. His anger seemed to vanished. He smiled at you, “Hope you learned your lesson”.

“I might need another one”, you said kissing his lips.

“Not here, surely?”

“I don’t know..I sort of like the forge”, you grinned.

He snorted running his fingers through your hair, “Are you..certain that joining the guard is what you want?”, he asked slowly.

Your eyes widened, “What changed your mind?”

“I’m not for it. But if that’s what you want..I suppose I can come to terms with it”, he gritted his teeth and you knew he would no way be OK with this.

“I probably didn’t even get in”

“You did. No one’s knocked Dwalin down in years. You’re definitely in”.

You shrugged, “Nah..If I am to be queen..there’s no time for that”, you smirked.

Thorin blushed, “It slipped out. Here, let me ask you properly”


End file.
